Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/VicGeorge2K9/Part 8
This part will take you through Molida Island, navigating the fog, and the Isle of Gust. Molida Island We've chased after the Ghost Ship, and now we're stuck with a fog that we can't navigate our way through in the Northwestern Sea. Linebeck suggests that maybe someone on the nearby islands can help. Right now, though, plot a course back to the Southwestern Sea to get out of the fog. As soon as we reenter that area, plot a course for the only nearby island we can reach from there: Molida Island. You'll notice that you're out of the fog when the music changes back to the normal sailing music. Blast whatever monsters and barrel mines happen to be in your way. Now that we're on the island, go down and around to your right, and you should see a dancing mailbox which indicates that you've got mail. The mailman will drop down and recite the message you now have from Astrid, telling Link to visit her on the Isle of Ember if he needs anything. Continue on the right to the house that's on the far right and enter. You'll talk to a man who will tell you to go find your own way to the Isle of Gust (the location of the next spirit), but when you leave, he'll tell you to come back. Return, and he will apologize, now telling you about his father who's always talking about getting through the fog to get to the Isle of Gust, that he found a way to get through it. He then says there's a cave behind the house where we can find more information, warning us that it's dangerous in there. Leave the house and go to the cave entrance that's near the house. A lady will stop us from entering it, but if we've already talked to "her son" (the man in the house), she'll let us enter. Inside, go up and then to the left, slaying Red Chuchus along the way, then go up the stairs and hop across the platforms to the right, slaying the Keese flying about. On the other side of the lake, go up towards where a big door is, and a Zora Warrior will pop up out of the water to fight us. Use the Boomerang to hit it from behind to stun it, then try to get behind him and strike him plenty. Avoid his sword strikes and the fireballs he spits out. Eventually he will go down for the count, and the door will open for us to go into the next part of the cave. There go up and around to the left, slaying Octoroks, until you reach the exit on the bottom left. Now we're back on the side of the lake we were on when we first entered the cave, but here in this location we see a crack in the wall that we can use a Bomb Flower to blow up. Head through the opening, and we'll enter the father's hideaway, where we'll read a book on the table that tells us that he has another hideaway hidden in a secret location where "the lines drawn between my stone tablets intersect" -- a clue that will come in handy. In the upper right corner of the room, there's a chest that contains an item that will be very useful in the game -- a Shovel. Now leave the room and head left toward the stairs that will take us out of the cave. Now on this part of the island, take a note at where the first of the stone tablets you see is and mark that location on the map. Go from the exit of the cave to the left and down, and you'll find a chest that contains Goron's Amber. Go to the right and then down from the exit, and there you'll find the second tablet location. Drop back down to the village from that spot, and then search around for the last two tablet locations. With those locations marked, draw a line between the north and south locations and one between the east and west locations. Then travel to where those lines intersect (which is near a tree) and use the Shovel to dig up a hole that we can drop into. Now we're in the second hideaway. In the chest on the right, we find a Treasure Map. On a wall to the north, there's a map that will show us the path to take through the southwestern section of the Northwestern Sea that will take us through the fog. Copy the path onto your map. On the table is a book we can read, but it contains nothing really important. Now that we got the path marked out, go left and up the stairs, taking out the Electric Chuchu with the Boomerang and then the sword, then go up into a room where we see a door that has the sun on it. We can't open that yet with what we have on hand, so just remember its location for now. Then go down to the right and back into the first room of the cave we had first entered, and then exit. Navigating the fog Now return to the dock where Linebeck will ask us if we have the route written, and let's shove off, plotting our course toward the northern border of the Southwestern Sea, and then plotting our course along the path we have charted out earlier on our map. You should be able to get through it with no problem now, but be on the lookout for enemies to blast. However, you may come just a little short of exiting it when you reach the path's ending point, so plot a short course eastward to get yourself out. Hurray! You're clear of the fog! Now you can plot the rest of the course to the Isle of Gust, where you see the crest of the next spirit on your map. Isle of Gust From the place where we docked on the island, go north up the stairs and to the east, slaying the Miniblins, then go down the stairs to the south and go east up the stairs. Now comes the tricky part -- jumping across some mesas -- because there's a frequent burst of westerly wind blowing against us. Continue on until you reach the southeastern corner of the island, slaying Miniblins and Red Chuchus along the way. Now go north and then let the wind blow you westward as you jump across platforms to the left. You'll eventually come across a large area with a cave entrance to the northwest. Go inside it, then go up and to the right, then go up the stairs and then jump down into a large area full of Miniblins. Slay all of them, and a treasure chest will appear north of the one already in there, which will contain a Treasure Map. (The other treasure chest will contain a Wisdom Gem.) Now head to the right and exit the cave through the lower right. Outside the cave, proceed to the right and step into the air gust that will blow you up some platforms until you reach the top one. Then let the westerly wind carry you as you run across the gap to the platform on your left. Slay the Miniblin, then go down the stairs and keep dropping yourself down to the lowest level. Then go all the way to the left where you see another air gust that will blow you up to a higher level. Go up, then around the left, then down, then drop down a level. Ciela will then point out that there areas filled in with dirt that we can dig up. Go around the fence and dig with the Shovel all around the top left near the wall until you see an air gust blowing, then ride it up to that level and go north. At the next wall, go to the top left again and dig around with the Shovel to produce another air gust to ride up to a level. Then drop down, go north, fill in an air gust with dirt so we can go behind a fence to an air gust that will take us up to a level where we want to go. Then drop down as we go north and then to the right to ride up another air gust to where we see a map on the wall. There are three locations marked off by symbols representing air -- a clue as to what we need to do there. Mark off those same locations on your map, then drop back down a level, fill in some air gusts with dirt, throw some rocks out of your way, then proceed to the right. Now we're in an area where we'll be dealing with a rather tough enemy called the Sandworms, which will burrow their way quickly through the ground until they reach us. Once one does get a hold of us, do a quick rub to break yourself free. Fortunately, they cannot attack us if we're either on higher ground or on rocky ground, so try to get to those as quickly as possible as you travel about. To kill a Sandworm, pick up a Bomb Flower and lure one toward it. The Sandworm will eat it instead of us and then explode. However, also in this area are a group of windmills, three of which act as barriers to the Temple of Wind. Remember those three locations you marked off on the map? These are the three windmills you need to go to. Once you reach each of them, blow into the microphone to get them rolling. Once all three are in motion, then the gust-blowers at the entrance to the Temple will stop blowing, allowing you to enter. This will also open up two doors at the south end near the Temple entrance. Go through them and hop down to enter into the Temple. NEXT: Going through the Temple of Wind. Category:Walkthroughs